How to Woo Oliver Queen
by pameblina
Summary: The sequel to "How to Woo Felicity Smoak." Oliver and Felicity have just started dating and she wants to woo him. I own nothing. No beta, all mistakes are mine.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity ran to the door at the sound of Oliver's knock. She smiled at how gorgeous he looked in his navy pinstripe suit, light blue button-up, and matching tie.

"You're a little over-dressed," she said, sliding the suit coat off his arms and pulling him into her apartment by his tie.

His eyes twinkled mischievously. "I didn't think clothing would be removed until after dinner."

They hadn't had sex yet, it had only been a couple of weeks. They hadn't really talked about it either, but Felicity knew they would need to. And soon. She pulled his tie loose. "Believe me we do not want to be late. Eliza would never forgive you."

"Me?"

She undid his top button, her fingers lingering on the next one. "If we're late she'll blame you. I don't want that to happen since you already have two strikes against you."

"Two?" Oliver put her hands on her hips and pulled her closer. "I haven't even met her, how can I have two strikes already?"

"Your reputation precedes you."

"And the second strike?"

Felicity laughed. "Your past antics are worth two strikes." Her hands rested on his chest. He twined his fingers through hers.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"Are you nervous?"

"Very."

"Really?" Felicity wrinkled her nose. "You don't look nervous at all. You look cool as a cucumber."

"I hide it well." His tone was serious. "I don't want to mess this up."

She felt butterflies in her stomach at his sincerity. "You couldn't possibly mess this up. Eliza and Johnny will love you and we'll have fun. Now let's go or we really will be late." She pushed him toward the door.

"Wait." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long kiss. "I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look."

She opened her eyes slowly. "You too."

#

Johnny and Eliza lived in an apartment a few streets too east to be considered the Glades. It wasn't the nicest neighborhood economically speaking, but it was friendly and the neighbors all looked out for one another.

Felicity had, on more than one occasion, considered moving into their apartment complex, but always changed her mind in the end. They were newlyweds and needed their space.

She and Oliver had decided to take her car since Oliver's would stand out too much in the lower middle-class neighborhood. Felicity had barely shut her car door when Eliza's apartment door opened.

"Hey honey!" Eliza called. "Come on in!"

Oliver reached for Felicity's hand and she gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Hi E!" Felicity gave her a kiss on the cheek. "This is Oliver."

"I've heard a lot about you." Eliza shook his hand. "And read. And watched."

"Well you can't really trust the media for reliable information." Oliver gave her his most disarming smile.

"So none of it's true?" Eliza led them to the living room.

"Recently only about 10 percent is true." The two of them sat down on the loveseat.

"And before _recently_?"

"Let's change the subject," Felicity jumped in. "Where's Johnny?"

"He'll be back in a minute. He had to pick up the wine."

As if waiting for his cue, Johnny walked in.

"You guys are already here." He leaned down and gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek. "Nice to see you again, Oliver."

"You too." The two men nodded at each other.

Johnny smiled at his wife. "Haven't scared him off yet? Must be losing your edge."

"You know I save the hard questions for dessert," Eliza said.

"What would everyone like to drink?" Johnny rubbed his hands together.

"Wine for me," Felicity said.

"Same," Eliza said.

"Oliver?"

"I'll take a beer, thanks."

Eliza made a disapproving sound.

"What?" Felicity demanded.

"Nothing," Eliza said. "I'm sure our wine isn't up to Oliver's standards. It makes sense for him to have beer."

"I didn't mean to offend you," Oliver said. "I'll take some wine too."

"Don't suffer on my account," Eliza said. "Whatever makes you happy."

Felicity squeezed his leg. He gave her a little nod.

"I was actually just going to have one drink so Felicity could enjoy the wine. I wanted to be able to drive her home tonight. And beer has less alcohol than wine." Oliver gave Eliza a pointed, but polite, look.

She smiled, as if he'd passed a test, and looked over at Johnny. "Oliver will have a beer, baby."

"Hey babe," Johnny called from the kitchen. "I think this is done."

When Eliza left the room Felicity turned to Oliver. "I'm so sorry. It's going to get worse though, just so you know."

He gave her a quick kiss. "Nothing I can't handle."

"I'm sorry," She said again.

"You're worth it."

Her heart swelled and she leaned forward and kissed him again.

Eliza cleared her throat. "Dinner's on, you two. I'm not much of a cook, so I hope this isn't too bad."

"Whatever!" Felicity turned to Oliver. "Eliza could have been a chef if she'd wanted to be."

Johnny reached over and took Eliza's hand. "I am a lucky, well-fed guy, that's for sure."

"Please," Felicity said. "No one barbecues like you. Between the two of you you'd be able to start the best restaurant in Starling City."

"Well I guess Oliver will have to be the judge of that." Eliza leveled her gaze at him. "You're the only one of us who eaten at the nicest places in Starling."

It was a dig, but Oliver didn't react. "I can't wait to try it."

"This is amazing!" Felicity enthused after her first bite. She looked over at Oliver to see what he thought.

His mouth was full, but he raised his eyebrows and tried to smile.

"I think that means he likes it," she told Eliza with a laugh.

After he swallowed he echoed her words. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Self-taught. I had great friends in college who let me practice on them."

Felicity smiled.

"Not all of us have a mommy and daddy to foot the bill."

"So what do you guys do?" Oliver changed the subject.

Eliza looked down at the table. "Johnny was actually just laid off."

"I was going to a job interview when I saw you guys."

Felicity was shocked. "When did that happen?"

"About a month ago." Eliza cleared her throat. "But, to answer your question, I am currently part of the accounting department at Merlyn."

There were a few minutes of awkward silence. Oliver cleared his throat. "So what was it you used to do, Johnny? I have a lot of connections, I might be able to help you find something."

Johnny was about to speak when Eliza slammed her fork down. "We don't need charity, Oliver. And offering something like that to people you hardly know is obviously some sort of compensation for your incredible selfishness and excess."

Felicity realized Eliza had been waiting for a chance to say something like that and it pissed her off. She slapped her hand on the table and stood up. "You can call Oliver a lot of things, but selfish isn't one of them. You don't know the first thing about him and you can stop being a bitch and shut up right now or we're leaving."

The air crackled with tension. Oliver reached over and put a hand on her back.

Eliza nodded. "I'll play nice."

Felicity's heart was still beating in her ears as she sat down. "Thank you," she said quietly.

After a few seconds Johnny smiled at Oliver. "Congratulations, you just joined the most exclusive club I know of."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

Eliza smiled. "You're the first guy Felicity's ever stood up to me for."

Felicity stared at Eliza with wide eyes. "Is that true?"

Eliza nodded and looked at Oliver. "You're welcome any time. And I promise I won't be such a bitch in the future."

Under the table Oliver put his hand on her knee. She bit her lip, embarrassed, but he winked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity let out a grunt of annoyance and threw herself back in her chair. The force rolled her a few feet away from her computers. She put her face in her hands, pushing her fingers beneath her glasses and into her eyes.

"Boy trouble?" Dig deadpanned from across the room.

Felicity whipped her head up and gave him the meanest look she could muster. It must not have been very impressive because Dig just smirked.

"Oliver and I haven't even been dating for a month and I'm already out of ideas to woo him."

"For the record, I think you two are weird for referring to your romantic gestures as _wooing_. Secondly, I have never seen him happier. Whatever you're doing is working."

It made her happy that Dig had noticed a change in Oliver, but it didn't solve her problem.

"Do you know how hard it is to shop for him? I've only bought him two gifts and I'm tapped for ideas." She threw her glasses on the desk and rubbed her eyes.

"Felicity." Dig came over and knelt by her, using his _you're being irrational_ voice he said, "Oliver has everything in the world that money can buy."

"I know! That's what makes it so hard."

"So give him what money can't buy." He gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Are you telling me to have sex with Oliver?" she whispered.

"What? No!" Dig leapt to his feet. "I would love to never know anything at all, ever, about that aspect of your relationship."

"Then what are you talking about?" Felicity asked.

"Oliver is still fragile. There are a lot of things he needs that money can't buy."

#

It was well after midnight when Oliver finally got back to the basement of Verdant. The first thing he saw was Felicity's beautiful profile lit up by the screen of her computers. All his sore muscles and the tension he'd carried back with him became obsolete when he saw her.

"How'd it go?" Dig asked.

"Great." Oliver's voice was tight from the adrenaline still pushing through him. "Shut it down and the police picked up the guy's. I only had to shoot two arrows."

"Too bad," Felicity teased. "I know how much you love to shoot people."

"Not as much as I love coming back here to you sooner than I planned." He leaned over and gave her a slow kiss.

The door closed. Felicity pulled away. "I think Dig left."

"Was it something I said?" He smiled. Then he put his bow away and started taking off his vigilante clothes.

"Want to work off that adrenaline?" Felicity blurted out.

Oliver turned to look at her, his mind wandering to all sorts of places.

"Not sex!" She blushed. "I meant… we could train. I know I'm not always enthusiastic about it, but you seem to feel better after we do."

"Because the more training you have the less I'll worry." He wiped the paint from around his eyes. "I'll always worry, but it will be less."

Felicity stood up and came over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Even with all your training I still worry about you."

He buried his face in her neck. "Then you can see why I want you to train."

"I'll get changed." She squeezed him tight and grabbed her gym bag.

When she came out of the bathroom she looked self-conscious, but he was completely floored by how gorgeous she was.

"I've worn these clothes in front of you plenty of times," she said shyly. "So why do I feel like you're looking at me differently now?"

He took advantage of the moment and looked her over, taking his time to appreciate the curve of her butt in those shorts. She blushed and pushed his shoulder.

"Stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" he feigned innocence.

"Life you're going to take a bite out of me."

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Not a bad idea, but it's not what I was thinking."

"Then what were you thinking?"

He put his hands on her arms and rubbed up and down a few times. "You know how much I respect you, right?"

"Ye-es." She drew out the word.

"And you know I think your brain is the sexiest thing in the world."

"I love it when you talk dirty," she joked.

"What I'm about to do in no way negates any of that." He felt a little nervous, but hoped she would appreciate his appreciation of her.

He leaned into her and grabbed her ass, cupping both cheeks in his hands. The contact made her jump. "Does that offend you?"

"No," her voice was husky.

"I've wanted to do that since the night you danced with Dig."

She swallowed.

"Do you like it?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and then pulled away, his hands sliding off of her. "We should get to work."

"One question first," Oliver said. "Why not sex?"

"What?" Her eyes went big.

"When you asked if I wanted to work off adrenaline you made sure to let me know you didn't mean sex. Why?"

She shrugged and tried to move toward the mats.

"Felicity." His voice was almost desperate. "We have to talk about it some time. Please. Tell me why?"

"I don't know." She looked down at her feet. "I'm just really scared, I guess."

It had been something he'd been worried about all along. He could break her in half in his sleep if he wasn't careful. "Of me?"

"No!"

The quick adamant answer relieved him. He put his finger under her chin and made her look him in the eye. "What then?"

"That compared to all those other women you've been with…" She shrugged, not finishing the sentence.

His heart broke for her. "You're afraid you won't measure up?" It was ridiculous to him, but obviously a very real fear for her.

"I just feel like we a good thing going and mediocre or, heaven forbid, _bad_ sex would derail the whole thing." Felicity ran a hand over her hair nervously. "I don't want to mess this up."

"I've always rushed into that because it's one of the only things in relationships I can seem to get right." Oliver pulled her into a hug. "But you know I won't pressure you into having sex, and we'll wait as long as you want to."

"But?"

"But don't put it off because you're afraid it's going to be bad. That _you're_ going to be bad." His thoughts turned to things better left unthought of right now. "I am so lucky to have you that nothing could make me re-think that."

Going up on her tip-toes, she kissed him. "Thank you. Now are you ready for me to kick your ass?"

"Bring it."

#

They were sweaty and tired when they stopped for the night. As they headed out Felicity handed him an envelope.

"What's this?" Oliver asked as he took it.

"A love note."

He put his finger under the lip to tear it open, but she put her hand over his.

"Don't read it now." She seemed slightly embarrassed.

"Why not?" He loved the blush lighting up her cheeks.

"Because it's a love note." She hitched her bag up on her shoulder. "You're meant to read it when we're not together and you miss me."

"I always miss you when you're not with me." The words were out before he realized how cheesy they sounded, even if it was the truth.

"Really?" she smiled.

He leaned over and kissed her. "From the second I wake up."

"Me too." She blushed again.

Oliver pulled her tight and kissed her. They ended up making out on the stairs for quite awhile before the alarm on her phone went off.

"Time to get up for work," she whispered into his lips.

"Then we should probably get you home."

She nodded.

"Thank you for the love note."

"I hope you like it."

He opened the door for her. "I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver didn't go to sleep when he got home. He went to his room, laid on his bed and thought about Felicity. She was probably at her apartment by now, getting ready for a full day of work without having gotten any sleep. He felt guilty being in bed when she couldn't be. He'd tried to convince her no to go in, but she insisted she had to.

He rolled over and grabbed his cell phone. Then he stopped. Felicity would be annoyed if he called in sick for her. He had to stop doing things selfishly. He wanted her to call in sick because she needed the sleep, yes, but mostly he just wanted to see her.

He remembered the love note she'd given him. A smile played across his lips. If he was supposed to read it when he missed her, now was definitely a good time. He pulled the envelope out of his back pocket, unfolded it, and opened it.

The paper was plain white, but had a nice heft to it. Her handwriting moved over the page in blue swirls and he smiled just seeing it.

_Sometimes I worry that I made it too easy for you. I fell so hard and so fast that I wasn't even a little bit of a challenge. Then comes the panic that if we don't work out I'll be free-falling with no one to catch me. But it will be worth it because I've never been with anyone that makes me happier than you._

_I'm suddenly realizing that this doesn't seem like much of a love letter. Sorry, I've just never done this before._

Oliver smiled.

_I remember the first time I saw you, the famous Oliver Queen. You came into my office and I expected you to be a condescending prick, all arrogance and smiles. And, let's be honest, you were definitely a little arrogant to lay that lie on me and expect me to believe it without question. But you were so different from who I thought you'd be._

_And the more I knew about you, the more I wanted to know, until that night I found you bleeding in the backseat of my car. Everything about you clicked into place. But I was left with more questions than answers._

_Here we are, all this time later, and I still have questions about you. Only now they're things like, What does he look like in the morning after a good night's sleep? How old was he when he learned to ride a bike? What makes him laugh? Does he think about me as often as I think about him?_

_And it's these kind of questions that I'm looking forward to finding the answers for, one amazing day at a time._

_Love,_

_Felicity_

Oliver folded the note back up and put it back in his pocket. He didn't care if Felicity would be a little mad at him, he had to see her. He grabbed his jacket and was jogging down the stairs when the doorbell rang. He frowned, but went to answer it.

Standing on his doorstep, in a tight black and white striped dress, was Felicity.

"Wow," was the only thing he could say.

"I called in sick, like you suggested." She took a step into the house and went up on her tip-toes to kiss him.

When they finally broke apart he, nuzzled her neck. "I was just coming to see you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I read your love note."

Felicity blushed. "Oh?"

He pulled her back to him and ran his lips along her jaw-line. She gave a little moan and pushed him away with a laugh. "So you liked it?"

"I loved it."

She buried her face in his shoulder. "I love you."

They both gave a little gasp. Felicity pulled away and stared at him, wide-eyed. Oliver's first instinct was to run, as he always had in the past, but one look at the gorgeous girl in front of him stopped him in his tracks.

He cleared his throat. "I love you too."

Felicity let out a little sigh and tears came to her eyes. "I really didn't mean to force you into saying that so soon in our relationship. Please don't say it because you think –"

"Stop," he interrupted. "Whatever you're thinking, just stop. I said it because I meant it. I really do love you."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

#

"Okay, you're doing really well."

Oliver came down the stairs to the basement of Verdant and found Felicity in her workout clothes, once again in Diggle's arms.

"What's the occasion this time?" Oliver asked as Dig stepped on Felicity's foot.

Dig looked up with a frown. Felicity smiled and gave him a wink. "Apparently Carly had so much fun dancing with Dig at the wedding that she wanted to go out dancing again this weekend."

"Let me guess," Oliver said. "You haven't danced since the wedding?"

"Don't tease him," Felicity scolded. "He's doing really well, he's just forgotten everything that I taught him last time."

For three songs Oliver sat on Felicity's desk and watched them. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"May I cut in?"

Felicity and Dig gave him matching dirty looks.

"Just for a second." Oliver held his hands up to show his innocent intentions.

Dig rolled his eyes and stepped away.

"Watch and learn." He put his arms around Felicity and showed his friend exactly how you dance with a girl like Felicity Smoak.


End file.
